Demon Rebith
by Lionheart117
Summary: The Kyuubi is done with being a prisoner. In an act of defiance he releases a diseased chakra that will kill both him and his container, Naruto. If Naruto becomes a demon,will he kill or infect his friends?  Narusaku Rated m for gore,slight sex, language
1. Chapter 1

Hello people. This is my first story that i've actually shared with others, so tell me what you think. Please be nice in you're criticisms. Soooooo... Enjoy :D

I dont own Naruto or any of it's characters.

Rebith chpt 1

Naruto walked down the streets of Konoha, biting his nails. He threw nervous glances at anyone walking by. He was afraid. Worried. He wasn't used to it. He was always known as the bravest or stupidest ninja in the village, depending on who you talked to. He knew it wasn't much time before he changed. He had to tell someone. If he didn't, all of humanity would be in danger. But who could he tell? Tsnunade? Sakura? Kakashi? He was afraid of their reaction. But it needed to be done. If the kyuubi was released, they would all become what he would. It was too late for him, its been too late since the damn demon was confined in him, 19 years ago. All he could do was save his precious people from the diseased chakra.

-Flashback- Naruto awoke, rubbing his eyes. He looked around the dark and damp room only to groan. " What do you want kyuubi." He asked the demon, confined is his personal jail. Something was odd to Naruto however. The Kyuubi looked different. He couldn't quite describe it, but the Kyuubi looked, well, stronger. The chakra that surrounded the kyuubi was different from usual. Naruto was having trouble breathing the atmosphere was so dark. Not that it wasn't dark before, but this was unreal. The Kyuubi then let out a great laugh before speaking.

"Oh Naruto-kun. How great it is to see you." He cooed, staring at Naruto with an evil grin.

"Kyuubi, what's going on. Something's off. What's with the ridiculous chakra you're emitting?" Naruto asked, looking straight at the demon. Naruto had become slightly comfortable while with the Kyuubi since he had re-sealed it. Not that he was friendly with him either.

The kyuubi laughed even harder before glaring at Naruto. "This chakra is my token to getting back at the world and you." Snarled the demon.

"What do you mean getting back at the world?" Naruto asked, feeling pangs of fear gripping his body.

"I guess I'll explain it all to you, seeming that there is nothing you can do to stop it… You see, this chakra is slowly dripping into your body. It's already replaced a fourth of your regular chakra, soon all of it. Once this happens I will obviously be able to take over your body. Of course since you lost all you're chakra you will sort of die." Kyuubi stated, smirking.

"B-but if I die… you die too! Why kill us both you bastard?" Yelled Naruto, shaking from the mixture of rage and fear.

The Kyuubi laughed once again before speaking, "Yes we will both in fact, die in a way. However, your body and mind will become that of a demon, a Kitsune to be exact. You're strength will be comparable to mine. You will have you're memories, you just wont care, or understand them. All you will care about is the basic needs. And killing. Lots of killing." The kyuubi ended, before laughing uncontrollably.

"You bastard… why would you sacrifice yourself, just to kill innocent people?" Naruto whispered, realizing the great threat being posed.

"Because I want to go out like a demon, not a pet. But I have one more surprise in store for you, you see,a basic need for my kind is to be in a pack. You will choose those who are closest to you and make them into kitsune's as well. The time of the demon is coming again. But I warn you, you will not be the only one making an army, the snakes, bulls and dogs among others will be obstacles in you're way, but your power will be unmatched. Now leave, and prepare for our end. In a week's time, we will both be dead, but we will both live on in a new 9 tailed fox!" Naruto faded out, but not without hearing the bone chilling laugh of the kyubi.

-Present- Naruto sped towards the hokage building. It had been 4 days since the meeting inside his seal, with the demon. If the 9 tail's was correct, he had 3 more until the resurrection of the kyuubi occurred. He couldn't let that happen. He would rather die than become a demon, putting everyone at risk. He was also troubled by the thing the kyuubi said about the other demon armies being formed. Was he telling the truth? Was a demon revolution of sorts taking place? He needed to talk to Baa-chan. They needed to know.

Tsunade was filling out the last of her paper work for the day. She looked forward to the sake bottle hidden in her desk. Just one shot would do it for tonight, don't want Shizune or Sakura to have a fit. She filed her paper and was about to open the secret drawer when a knock sounded on her door. She sighed quietly.

"Come in, if it's really important." She said, slightly depressed. She was surprised when a Naruto that looked like he had had a nervous breakdown walked in. This wasn't far from the truth. "Naruto, what are you doing here so late, it's pushing 1 o'clock. Is something the matter?" She asked with concern present in her voice.

Naruto wasn't sure how to handle the situation. He didn't want to spill it all out, but that seemed to be the only answer so he explained everything, without pausing. Tsunade's face went from confusion, to anger, to shock and finally, complete fear. She stayed quiet for a minute, taking in the terrible information she had just received.

"I don't get it… how could he leak chakra into you like this… it doesn't make any sense biologically. How could it happen? It's brilliant though, terrible all the same. He's making it impossible to fail. We can't seal the chakra away, because we would seal away yours as well since you combined it with the help of Kushina. That damn fox is brilliant. He just wants revenge on all of us. You should have told me immediately." She stated, raising her voice.

"I know, I was just so shocked. At first I thought it was a dream, but that didn't seem likely. I just didn't know what to do…" He replied, on the verge of tears. She lowered her head and let one tear fall. She quickly wiped it away.

"We'll get everyone working on a solution. We won't go down without a fight god-dammit!" She yelled, punching her desk, crushing it in two. Naruto nodded, feeling the first hint of hope in several days. Shizune and Sakura barged in looking frightened.

"Tsunade-sama, what's wrong?" yelled Sakura looking around wildly. Tsunade replied by yelling at the top of her lungs,

"Shizune, you are to bring be every scroll, text or pamphlet about sealing and chakra flow now. This takes top priority over anything. Bring several highly trained and intelligent ninjas here as well to help me look for an answer. Sakura, you are too take Naruto to the hospital and do and entire mental and physical examination. Check his seal as well, look for any abnormalities. Dismissed!" With that, the three took off. Shizune returned 15 minutes later with Shikaku and Shikamaru Nara, Kakashi, and Yamato. The Four Jounins were tired, two of which looked like they wanted to be elsewhere. The attention of all was instantly focused when she said a couple of words.

"The kyuubi is breaking the seal." She went on to explain the whole story to them, not leaving anything out. They then got to work, studying anything and everything that might hold an answer. Sakura and Naruto walked into the hospital. Sakura was shaking uncontrollably. Naruto had told her everything. After punching him, she had questioned him on why he had waited so long to tell her. They were teammates after all. Sakura had grown closer than ever to Naruto. Their friendship could not be severed. She was disappointed that he hadn't told her immediately. What was going to happen? She was afraid for her friend, herself, the whole village, and the whole world. Was this... demon revolution really going to take place? What were they going to do?

"Naruto, whats going to happen if we cant save you? What will happen to all of us?" She asked, terror taking its grip.

"I wish I knew. All I do know is what the Kyuubi told me. If he was indeed telling me what was going to happen, this might be the end. But I won't let it happen. I promise. I know I've done this promise thing before, but this time I mean it." She smiled at him, believing that he would make everything right. He always did. Except for him of course. But they had lost interest in the retrieval. Only in his death, for the good of the village. He had dropped off the map for a long time though. Undoubtedly they would meet again. She felt a deep form of admiration rise from her as she stared into his cerulean blue eyes. They then entered the hospital.

She pulled him into a vacant room and ran every test possible. He checked out physically fine. She then went to the seal. The seal looked as it usually did, the swirl surrounded by several kanji. Nothing was added or taken away. She ran every test possible to test any weaknesses of faults within the jutsu. None were found. She didn't understand. Where was this chakra coming from? Perhaps the answer was held in his head. She needed someone for this job. Thankfully, she was on call tonight. She told Naruto to wait while she rushed out of the room.

Ino was walking down one of the many corridors of Konoha hospital, reading a file. She was interrupted by the sound of footsteps behind her. She turned to find her friend Sakura sprinting towards her. She stared confused as Sakura dodged things from patients to wheelchairs.

"Ino! I need you this instant! Direct orders from the Hokage! Let's go!" Sakura yelled before grabbing her, pulling her back towards the room that held Naruto. Sakura pushed Ino into the room and told her to investigate Naruto's mind, leaving no memory unturned. Ino shrugged.

"Why are you guys acting so weird? I saw Shizune a moment ago, running up and down, yelling orders at Kakashi. Poor guy was working his ass off. Even Shikamaru was working. Am I missing something?" She asked, giggling.

"Its probably got something to do with the fact that the Kyuubi could return in three days." Sakura replied ushering her towards Naruto. Ino stopped laughing and turned serious. She turned to Naruto with a questioning look on her face. "Naruto, whats going on? Is the seal failing?" She asked, fear starting to grip her.

"I really don't know. Sakura-chan says that the seal is fine, its working as it always has." Naruto replied.

"That's why we need to check his head, see if anything can help us understand or stop it." Sakura continued. Ino nodded before placing her hand on Naruto's head. She preformed the jutsu and entered her mind. However she was forced immediately out by a large, red fox-like thing which roared before sending her back. She fell back wards, tumbling over a chair. Sakura and Naruto helped her to her feet, staring at her in a very confused manor.

"He's blocking me. He knows were trying to do something. I can't do anything. It was way too powerful. I'm sorry Naruto." She said, staring at him, gauging his response. He stood still for a moment before looking up at Sakura.

"Report to Tsunade. Tell her everything. Ask if they've had any break-throughs and come back to me. Ino, I want you to look up anything that could explain how he's locking you out. Ask your dad if you can." The two girls nodded and left immediately. Naruto zoned out, thinking of what to do. He thought of his sensei and what he would do in this situation.

"Probly something perverted…" he said to himself.

Thanks for reading. This is my first story so… be nice. Please. Any way review, tell me your thoughts, your criticisms, and what you thought was good. Bye :D


	2. Chapter 2

WELCOME TO CHAPTER TWO... shits about to go down :D please enjoy. Review, criticize, compliment, whatever, say it.- Lionheart117

Rebirth chapter 2

Tsunade paced nervously though her office as Sakura told her the news of Ino's trouble with the Kyuubi. How could they look at Naruto's mind if the Kyuubi was that powerful? None of this made any sense. If Naruto did in fact become a demon, the Village would be destroyed. Most of the people dead with it. The other thing that was worrying her was the idea of a demonic revolution. Were other villages having issues like this as well? She sent letters to the Kages of the other lands to see if they knew anything. That was yesterday. Only Suna and the cloud had answered, both asked what the hell she was on. The other villages had yet to even respond, which troubled her greatly. What if something had happened and they were under attack? Thoughts like these ran her head non-stop. They were forced to send teams to scout the villages. They would report back in tomorrow. The problem was that they had a very short amount of time. The "rebirth" would occur in two days. They were doing everything they could as quickly as humanly possible.

She stopped pacing and looked at Sakura. "Bring Naruto here. I need to talk with him." Sakura nodded and ran out towards the hospital. Moments later both arrived back in there office. Tsunade noticed that Naruto looked even worse.

"Probably hadn't slept since this began." She said to herself. "Sakura, please leave us. I need to speak with him alone."

"But Tsunade-sama…" Sakura began.

"No buts. Leave us." Tsunade replied forcefully. Sakura expression turned to anger as she grudgingly left the room. Tsunade sighed before speaking to Naruto.

"Naruto, what are we going to do? What can we do? If we don't think of anything fast, the end of the world will actually occur. Only Suna and the cloud have reported back. What if it's already begun?" She asked.

"I don't know about the other villages. But I think the only way to stop me is to kill me. I don't want to hurt anyone." He stated, looking at his feet.

"Out of the question. I will not kill you. There has to be another way." She yelled, tears beginning to roll down her cheeks.

"Baa-chan, you know it may come to it. If there isn't another way, it will be done. If not by you, than by myself." He asserted forcefully. He looked her straight in the eye. Both of them knew that it might have to be that way. She didn't want to admit it, but she was already considering that tactic before he had said anything.

"Baa-chan, promise me you'll do the right thing. Please. I don't want to be a demon." He pleaded. Tsunade unable to say anything nodded sadly. She sobbed quietly as he turned to leave. He opened the door to find Sakura sitting in a fetal position, crying deeply. When she saw him, she hastily tried to wipe the tears away. She stood up and looked him right in the eye.

"You will not die. You hear me? I will find a way. I promise." She yelled, right to his face. He smiled softly before embracing her.

"Thank you Sakura. I appreciate what you're doing. But if you cant, you have to do the right thing as well. But know this, I do and always will, love you." With that he left her standing outside of Tsunade's office bawling. Naruto continued down the hall until he ran into Kakashi, who was leaning against a wall. Naruto looked at him for a second before talking.

"If it comes to it, make sure they follow through will you?" Naruto whispered to his sensei.

Kakashi nodded saying, "I won't let you become a demon Naruto. I'll do whatever it takes to keep you from turning."

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei. I can always count on you." With that Naruto walked out of the Hokage tower towards the hospital where he would check on Ino to see whether she had anything to try against the Kyuubi. Kakashi stared at him as he walked away. He sighed and walked into the Office of Tsunade ready to break even more unfortunate news.

Ino banged her head against the desk as she was thrown once again back by the Kyuubi. She cursed before getting back up. Naruto jumped up and ran to her side, helping the rest of the way up.

"You alright?" He asked, checking the spot where she had hit her head.

"Yeah fine. Damn, everything we try fails. I've tried every jutsu in our scrolls. Nothings helping." She replied rubbing the back of her head. At this moment Sakura walked in looking worried and scared.

"Whoa, Sakura-chan? What's wrong? You look terrible." Naruto questioned her with concern.

"Oh, its nothing. Any luck over here?" She said trying to cover her emotions up.

"Nada. I'm quickly running out of options. Were all running out of options, and time. We only have 2 days before the "rebirth"." She seethed, obviously getting frustrated. They all stared sadly at their feet, knowing she was right. They were running out of options and time. It was a couple minutes before Naruto spoke up.

"Well, we will just have to keep trying. Isn't there anything we haven't tried?"

As the three continued to work away at stopping the rebirth, Kakashi was standing before a utterly shocked Tsunade.

"That's impossible… How come we didn't get any kind of message from any neighboring towns?" She asked, unable to comprehend the news.

"The towns within a five mile radius were completely obliterated as well. The whole sound area is completely unrecognizable." He replied solemnly.

"How many demons were sighted?" She inquired.

"14 large snakes were sighted, 5 hybrids. The Full snakes were around 30-35 feet long. The hybrids were humanoid, just with scales, a tail and a snake like head. The males stood at around 7 feet tall, females around 6'7, 6'8. But it seems that the hybrids and the full demons are one and the same." Kakashi replied, gravely.

"What did you say? One and the same? How could that be? If that's correct that's 19 demons…" She sputtered, disbelief evident in her voice.

"And those were the only ones that we saw. A hybrid transformed into one of the larger demon. That's what the chuunin said as she was dying. Her wounds were severely crushed arms and ribs, obviously from a constricting snake." Kakashi reported showing no emotion.

"And she was the only death?" Tsunade pondered with a blank look on her face.

"Yes. Shall I go inform Gai of the incident?" Kakashi asked, now with a slight look of despair.

"Please. Be gentle. You know how he is with the death of his students." She whispered, losing the battle with her emotions. "And tell Naruto what you learned as well. He'll want to know."

With that Kakashi disappeared, off to tell one of his friends the sad news. His showing face betrayed no emotions as always, but the internal grief was there. _"I'm sorry Gai… Ten ten will be sorely missed by all…" _He said to himself as he landed in front of Gai's door. He knocked and waited in silence, night slowly descending around him.

Naruto groaned in frustration as Ino was once again forced out. "God dammit. Well, there has to be something in there if he's trying to keep us out so desperately." He said, trying to stay positive.

"Doesn't matter if we can't get to it… And you're still passing all you're physical tests with flying colors. In fact, you're strength, speed, senses and reflexes have all increased." Sakura replied.

"His body must be getting ready for the transformation." Said Ino, pulling herself back up after being forced down by the Kyuubi.

"Well the transformation will now take place in exactly 24 hours, assuming the Kyuubi was telling the exact time." They all sighed in a depressed way; each wondering what was going to happen in 24 hours. The whole village was told the circumstances. It was put on high alert and some civilians even left, scared of the consequences. On top of the news of the death of Ten ten and the destruction of the Sound, rain and cloud due to demonic uprisings, riots were taking place in the streets of Konoha, asking for the death of Naruto. Anbu had set up a perimeter around the Hospital to keep the angry civilians and even some ninja at bay. Naruto was deeply saddened by the news of several of his friends were taking place in the riots. Choji, Kiba, Lee and Negi were there. Lee and Negi mostly because they were enraged by the death of their teammate. The others showed great respect and sadness at Naruto, wishing him best.

The villages greatest threat came from outside its walls however. Demons were roaming the lands, attacking smaller villages, killing and "recruiting" more to their armies. The numbers of demons had broken 300 and was steadily rising. So far the known kinds were snakes from the sound area, Salamanders from the rain, bulls from the cloud,cats from the mist and foxes from the Leaf. The last one was assuming that Naruto would turn into one. The sand and leaf were constantly in touch, trying to form a counter strategy. The demons were intelligent and able to cooperate with each other. They destroyed every ninja team set after them, their strength far more superior. The only reason why the villages were still standing was because they were focusing most of there anger and violence on each other. Each army was set on becoming the top demon.

As the clock slowly ticked away, Naruto began to accept that the only thing they could do was to kill him. He knew Tsunade and Sakura would be against it, but it had to be done.

"Guy's. You know what has to be done. If we can't find anything… I must die." Naruto whispered, his face blank. Ino audibly gasped while Sakura hung her head in silence. Tsunade who had joined them in the hospital room grimaced.

"I know. If it comes to it, it will have to be done. But we will wait till the very last second alright?" Tsunade admitted.

"Fair enough." Naruto responded. He sighed and sat down. He closed his eyes and tried to contact the fox. He was to his up rise, pulled into the sewer like jail. He stood in front of the jail. Staring at its inhabitant. The fox stared right back, with a evil grin etched upon his mug.

"What can I do for you today?" Asked the Kyuubi in a mock-nice way.

"I need answers fox. I can accept me turning into a fox, but what about the other villages? Why are these particular types of animals appearing?" Naruto demanded.

"Fool. You really are stupid. Remember the Hachibi Jinchirukki? His demon was a bull like demon. The rain ahs great ties to salamander demons, heard of Hanzo the salamander? And for the cats of the mist, the original Nekomata was from there. Beginning to see my point?" Revealed the Fox.

Understanding crept its way into Naruto. The foxes reasoning makes sense. The demons that are coming from the villages are animals that this specific village has a history with.

"Satisfied? Well, Naruto, it's been terrible knowing you. This is the last time we will speak. For later today, we will both parish, and my revenge will be complete. Foxes will dominate over the world. You will destroy everything in your path. Have fun you little demon." The Kyuubi yelled as Naruto was thrust back into his own world. Naruto jumped up, surprising everyone. The anger radiated off of him. So much that his eyes had turned into the fox slits.

"Naruto! Calm down! We don't know what will happen if you stay in the kyuubi cloak mode! It may speed up the process!" Sakura yelled, trying to get to her teammate. Naruto slowly calmed down, the cloak residing. He apologized for startling them.

"Naruto, were out of options. Go get some rest. Come back at 7:00, and half and hour before you turn. The poison will be ready. We will call you if we find anything out." Tsunade quickly stated, and left the room. She didn't want them to see the tears that were now streaking down her face. Naruto got up and walked out, leaving the two kunoichi alone. Ino looked at her friend who was softly crying, tears falling from her chin to the cold tiles. She stood and put one comforting arm around her.

"You love him don't you…" Ino whispered. Sakura looked up at her friend, hesitating momentarily, before nodding. Ino had figured as much.

"Sakura, you should tell him. I know he still loves you. You should make his final hours special. Leave him with a lasting impression, you know?" She coaxed her friend, smiling. She wanted her friend's to be happy. It might be there last chance.

Sakura stayed quiet for a minute before wiping her tears and nodding. She loved him. She had been toying with her feelings for him for a long time now. She just took her precious time. She couldn't help but feel like a complete bitch, waiting to tell him hours before his death. But better late than ever, something Kakashi-sensei had taught her. She hugged her friend and followed after Naruto to share her feelings. Ino smiled as Sakura ran out of the door and down the halls of the hospital after Naruto. The smile was short lived as her thoughts turned back to the impending danger. The world was in a constant time of war. Demons were taking back the world. She walked out the room to find her boyfriend who was currently staring at the clouds thinking about how troublesome this whole situation was. Ino pushed her way through the steadily growing mob, yelling for the demon's death. They would get what they wanted. Ino wanted to beat their teeth in, but that would be unhelpful. She continued on, pushing and shoving through the sea of anger.

Tsunade Stared out over the mob, Kakashi standing right behind her, also staring at the sea of people. Anger was slowly building inside him. He wanted to kill them all. They still didn't understand. Naruto was going to die for them and they hated him. He knew Tsunade felt the same way. He could see the disgust written all over her face. He sighed as he thought about his student. He had grown attached to him. Almost like an older brother. They spent time training, eating, and joking. He was so much like his father and mother it scared him. He put a reassuring hand on tsunade's shoulder and walked out of the room.

Tsunade shivered as Kakashi's hand touched her shoulder. The sadness inside her was stifling. She wondered what he would do in her situation. _"Probably something perverted…"_ She thought. Still, as she saw Sakura running towards Naruto's apartment, she couldn't help but feel that she should have given him a chance. She started to tear up again just thinking about what could have been. _"I'm so sorry Jiraya…" _

Naruto walked around his apartment, thinking about all the events leading up to this. He shook his head, thinking about all the failures in his life, he never brought him back or got her to love him… His thoughts were interrupted by a harsh knocking on his door. He opened the door to find Sakura staring at him.

"Sakura, wha…" He was once again interrupted as Sakura lunged at him, locking his lips together with hers. They stood there, for a good minute, enjoying each other's warm company for what they thought was the last time. Finally Sakura broke the kiss, staring into his bright electric-blue eyes.

"I love you Naruto. I'm sorry it took so long." She said, tears slowly dripping from her deep green eyes. Naruto responded by gently wiping away the tears on her face saying,

"I love you too Sakura. Thanks you for making my last hours special." They rekindled their deep kiss. Soon they would grow hungry for more as the moved to the bedroom. They undressed, staring at each other's body. Naruto couldn't help but think about how beautiful Sakura had become. Every single detail was perfect. Sakura had to admire the handsome man in front of her. The well defined muscles, long blonde spiky hair, everything she loves. Naruto moved forward and embraced her in a deep kiss. They pressed together and fell down onto the bed. He began to thrust, taking both of their virginities. They took the next several hours to just enjoy each other and their love. After they were done with the passionate love making, Sakura dozed on Naruto's chest while he stroked her long pink hair that now fell down to her shoulders. They stayed like that until 6:30.

Naruto nudged Sakura awake. He motioned towards the clock and she nodded. They stayed quiet until they were fully dressed and walking toward the hospital. The screams of the mob ahead quickly reached the new couple as they made their way forward. When the mob saw the distinctive spiky blond hair, very similar to the 4ths, they began too quiet down. As Naruto and Sakura walked up to them, they began to part, allowing them through. The crowd was deathly quiet, scared that he would snap at them. Naruto recognized the faces several faces of those he thought of as friends. He still thought of them as friends. He couldn't blame them for their reaction. He was a demon. Once inside the continued to a room where Tsunade was waiting. They walked in to find Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi, Ino, Hinata, and shikamaru. All looked depressed. Some like Hinata were downright sobbing. Naruto laid down on the table and hooked a needle that was attached to the container of fluid. All in the room walked by him, taking turns in saying there final goodbyes. Kakashi finally after not letting one emotion grace his face for years, let a tear slide down his face. Tsunade pressed the button and the clear liquid made its way down the tube, into Naruto's body. He closed his eyes, waiting for death to relieve him of his issues.

"It will be quick and painless. You won't feel a thing. Goodbye Naruto." Said Tsunade, tears sliding down her cheeks. Each person in the room held their breath as they watch him slowly take the poison into his body. After a minute the clock struck 8 o'clock. It was over, Naruto was dead.

But out of nowhere, the Kyuubi's cloak came pouring out of Naruto, Clear liquid, the poison, floating around within it. Tsunade and the other watched as Naruto, did not die, but began to scream and grow.

"My god… The cloak expelled the poison…" Tsunade breathed, watching frozen in fear as Naruto transformed. Kakashi did some quick thinking and tried to hold Naruto down with a stone technique, but he easily broke it. The ninja in the room were desperately trying to subdue him, Shikamaru with shadows, kakashi with jutsus and the other forcibly. The knocked them all back as he began to change. Fur sprouted out of his body, his arms and legs bent into odd shapes, making whole new joints. His teeth fell out and were replaced by large canines. Pointed ears grew out of his head while his face turned into a muzzle. He slowly transformed while screaming in pain until A 20 foot tall, 30 foot long fox broke through the ceiling of the hospital. Nine tails waved madly as it roared, filling everyone near with fear. The fox has reddish-orange fur with black stripes lining its back. Each tail was the same color as its fur with a black tip. It slowly turned towards the crowd outside the hospital. Bright red eyed narrowed as he felt a deep hatred for them. The Naruto they all knew was dead along with kyuubi. All that remained was a deadly, hollow shell, lusting for blood.


	3. Chapter 3

Part three. Not really sure how it turned out, so read and find out. Enjoy :D. –Lionheart117

Authors note! _Italics indicate demon speech. Hybrids are regular._

Rebirth Chapter 3

The demon Fox's eyes focused on the large crowd, people running around in confused and terrified states. He crept onto the roof of the building, the building groaning under his weight. He set his sights on the useless animals scurrying around and built up his chakra. Tsunade watched him climb, trying to formulate a plan. They would have to kill him. Kakashi was unconscious, having been thrown through the wall by one of the tails. Shizune, Sakura Shikamaru and Hinata were struggling to their feet, none seriously wounded.

"Shizune, sound the alarms. Evacuate the civilians in front of the hospital. They are in serious danger. I'll try to keep Naruto busy." Tsunade barked to her assistant. Shizune nodded and was about to leave when a deep voice rang through their ears.  
"_Oh it's too late Tsunade. Most of them will die momentarily_." Said the voice from above them.

"Naruto? Please don't harm them!" Sakura yelled back. They were silenced again as a massive amount of chakra was felt. Tsunade jumped up the walls, closely followed by Sakura and Hinata but they were too late.

"_Katon: Sōdaina hi-ryū" _Growled the demon as a gigantic plume of fire flew out of his mouth towards the mass of people. The ninjas in the group were able to quickly jump out of range, but the civilians were swallowed by the flames. Tsunade watched in horror as hundreds of lives were silenced instantaneously. She cringed as screams echoed though the village. The building around the remnants of the mob soon caught fire. The only thing more disturbing than the scene before her was the blood curdling laugh that echoed from the fox. "He's enjoying himself… He's actually laughing… What have you become Naruto? No. This is not Naruto. It is his empty shell and must be destroyed." She thought to herself, anger bubbling inside her. She was surprised to say the least when Hinata jumped past her, towards the demon.

"Hinata! Don't! You're not strong enough…" Tsunade tried to yell. But she was cut off as Hinata yelled something.

"Naruto-kun! Please hear me! I know you're in there somewhere! Listen to me please! This isn't you! We want the old Naruto back! The one we love, the one that I Love! I love you Naruto-kun!" She confessed, trying to get his attention. She reached the roof and hugged his front leg. Sakura and Tsunade watched in disbelief as Naruto growled in annoyance and simply brushed the girl off with one of his tail's. There was so much force even in this small movement that Hinata flew off the roof and slammed into the cold, hard street. Someone leaped through the air to her side.

"Hinata! Answer me, please!" Kiba yelled, shaking the girl. Sakura was instantly on the ground, checking her pulse.

"She's alive. Just been knocked out. No broken bones even. Kiba, get her out of here…" She remarked. But Kiba wasn't listening. His face was contorted into that of pure rage. He stared at the demon, which had moved off the roof and was currently destroying several ninja who dared stand in his way. The poor chunin and genin were quickly silenced by the demons fire. Kiba began to charge but was silenced as a great explosion on the other side of the Village. Everything stopped, even Naruto.

He began to growl as the smell of smoke and blood filled the air. The smoke floated towards them, the cloud covering everything. The surviving shinobi in the area watched in horror as a giant snake burst from the smoke, aimed right at Naruto. Naruto narrowly avoided the attack, the snake quickly recovered and coiled up into a striking position. Naruto oddly began to chuckle. So did the snake. The ninja had intelligently retreated to a safer distance, watching in confusion.

"_Well, I'd have never expected seeing you so soon._" Naruto growled.

"_Yes well, Orochimaru-sama said you would be a threat. You're top priority, so here I am dobe._" The snake hissed, tongue flicking out.

Sakura's eyes widened as the realization set in. She shook her head, telling herself it wasn't possible. "It can't be. That's impossible." She whispered to herself.

"_Well Sasuke, shall we?_" Naruto growled, lowering himself into an aggressive posture, nine tails waving around behind him.

"Not _quite Naruto. You see I am in need of a mate, and the Karin girl was killed in the initial attack. So, I've come for her. I'll leave you in the capable hands of my accomplices._" Sasuke hissed in reply. Naruto growled and leapt between Sasuke and the building where the Shinobi where stationed. Naruto growled, daring Sasuke to attack.

"_I will kill you if you even get close to her._" Naruto spat, his blood red eyes flashing with anger.

"_Oh but what if she still loves me? Sakura, please tell the dobe here you would rather be my mate._" The snake demanded. Sakura stared blinking at the demons. Sasuke her old teammate was a demonic snake. He had been made a snake by whatever the original demon was. Not only that but he was asking her to become his mate. Years ago she would have probably accepted the ridiculous offer. She wasn't even sure how to reply, but she didn't have to. Naruto suddenly lunged forward and almost crushed Sasuke's head in-between his jaws, but he was intercepted by two snakes, each one biting down on one of his arms. He howled in pain, before biting down on one's head. The snake shook for a second before going limp, its head crushed by naruto's jaws. Blood flowed from Naruto's jaw like a small waterfall. The other one released its hold on his arm, fearing to share the same fate as its friend. It retreated back rising to its full height. Without warning the snake shot a torrent of water out of its mouth at Naruto, hitting him in the side. Naruto was thrown into a nearby building. The large building collapsed around him, smoke rising from the wreckage.

Sasuke laughed and shook his scaled head. Sakura felt sorry for Naruto for a moment before she noticed that Sasuke was changing. He shrunk in size, and grew limbs, basically becoming a humanoid snake. He began to walk towards the building where the surviving shinobi were waiting. Seemingly instantly he was standing before Sakura, staring into her eyes. She was jolted for a second before gathering herself and cocking her fist back, ready to dislocate the snakes jaw. She was stopped as two other hybrids appeared out of nowhere and grabbed her arms. Their tails wrapped around her legs, immobilizing her. The other shinobi on the roof including Kiba, Hinata (who was now awake), Tsunade, Shizune, Ino and Shikamaru were dealing with about 5 other snake people so they did not even notice the happenings. Sasuke began to walk towards her, an evil grin plastered on his face.

"Sakura, I am going to infect you with my chakra, making you a snake and my mate. Please don't resist, it will only make both our lives harder. Plus I know you want me to._" _The snake hybrid hissed opening his mouth, showing his long fangs.

"I would never want to be your mate. I love Naruto, so I will find a cure for him. Don't make me pound the shit out of you, because I will." She screamed, even though she was completely immobilized. Sasuke grimaced before smiling.

"No matter, you will want me after you change. You will be mine, no one can stop me." Sasuke laughed, grinning evilly. He walked until he was inches away, his mouth wide open, and ready to bite. Sakura closed her eyes, waiting for the fangs to pierce her flesh.

"_RAIKIRI!" _Said a voice below them before a fox like person with white and grey fur burst from the roof directly below the two snakes holding Sakura. His Raikiri imbedded its self into one of the snakes who was killed instantly. The other was immediately kicked by the fox, its one hand still embedded in the other snake. Sakura watched in amazement as the fox pushed her back towards the others. Sasuke silently cursed before calling the snakes in the area for a retreat. They disappeared moments later. Ino and Shikamaru were gravely wounded but the others were unharmed. They stared at the fox with one piece of cloth covering his left eye.

"Kakashi?" Tsunade whispered, barely audible to them? The fox merely nodded. "But when?" Tsunade continued.

"When Naruto's tail flung me through the wall while he was first transforming. Now onto the important thing. I wont kill any of you because it seems Naruto doesn't want you dead. Where is he?" Kakashi replied.

"Right here Kakashi." Came the voice from another hybrid, this one with dark reddish orange fur, and nine tails. He was slightly wounded, blood creeping down his right arm. The foxes were humanoid, with a human like chest, arms and hands. Their legs and feet were however exactly like a foxes. Their heads were that of a fox as well. Fur covered their entire body, Reddish with a black striped back for Naruto and grey with white striped back for Kakashi.

"Oh good I was afraid you were hurt. I wasn't expecting to find other demons here so quickly. This complicates things." Kakashi said.

"I know. I was just as surprised to see that bastard again. Well, no matter we will just have to work quickly." Naruto replied. Kakashi nodded. However they were interrupted by an incredibly angry Hokage.

"You god damn bastard. Why the hell are you doing this Naruto?. And why aren't you killing us?" Tsunade yelled, veins throbbing in her head.

"Simply because I want, or need some of you to join me." Naruto stated, coolly. Staring at them. "Not all of you, I'll kill the others, but Sakura, Tsunade, and Anko, wherever she is. The rest will die." Naruto professed. Kakashi nodded, while the shinobi stared in a confused and dazed way at them.

"Oh speaking of Anko, I'll see you later Naruto." Kakashi said, disappearing.

Naruto sighed and had to jump back as a fist encased with blue chakra slammed the ground where he was, moments before. Hinata's Byakugan was activated and she was seething with anger.

"You son of a bitch. I confess my love to you and this is how you react? Claiming her (gesturing at Sakura) as your "mate"? I want to be your mate. Im actually willing. Please love me Naruto!" Hinata asked, breaking down into tears. Naruto merely scoffed, staring pitifully at the girl.

"I don't love you Hinata. Be a real ninja and get over it. Go search else where you stupid fool." Naruto replied, disgust in his voice. Hinata responded by screaming and charging Naruto with her Lions fist ready. He merely planted a kick in her chest, forcing her back. (sorry if it seems like I hate hinata. I really don't, I just want naruto to seem like a dick. :D ) He laughed as Hinata flew back, skidding to a stop, 20 feet from Naruto. She coughed a small bit of blood up. Kiba rushed forward with Akamaru and preformed the Gatsuga in attempt to retaliate against Naruto. Naruto simply side stepped with incredible speed, and preformed hand signs that could not be read without the help of the Sharingan.

"Katon: Fenikkusu no o!" shouted Naruto as several tail like streams of fire shot out of his mouth, encircling Kiba and Akamaru. They both fell, and crashed into the ground, badly burned. Tsunade leapt to their side and immediately started healing them. Shizune was busy with Hinata, but her injuries weren't bad. Sakura was walking towards Naruto, a blank expression on her face. Naruto watched as she got closer until she was a foot away. She began to cry.

"If I become you're mate, will you stop harming them?" Sakura whispered inbetween the sobs.

"Anything for you Sakura." Naruto replied, smiling at her.

She nodded. "Fine. I'll become your mate." She lamented, hanging her head in defeat. Naruto opened his mouth about to bite her, but he was stopped when Sakura suddenly to his astonishment, landed a chakra-enhanced fist on the side of his muzzle. Naruto was sent flying, slamming into the ground on the other side of the roof. He coughed blood, it spattering against the ground. He growled, but instantly caught himself, slowly calming down. He stood up, massaging his jaw.

"I should have known. It isn't like you to give in that easily." He groaned. Sakura was speechless. To take a fist of that magnitude should've dislocated his jaw and knocked him out at least, but here he was brushing it off with ease.

"I will never join you demon. You aren't the Naruto I love." She said, cracking her fists menacingly.

"That's true. I am just an empty shell. The Naruto and Kyuubi you knew are dead. Gone forever. I am just a mixture of the best of both of them. Whose only purpose is to kill and take over the world with my pack." He rejoiced. "I need you Sakura. I wont stop until I have you. I still and always will, love you." He whispered. He began to move forward towards her again but was interrupted by Tsunade, who jumped in between them.

"Wait for one moment Naruto. Please explain what's going on. I need to know. How are the demons appearing?" Tsunade questioned, pleading with him. Naruto was surprised for a moment before smiling.

"I suppose I could tell you, you'll be joining me momentarily anyways. You see, the demons have been planning to take over the world ever since the 10 tails was defeated. They have been planning their revolt since, waiting for a good time. They were working together until they were out, where they would fight for supremacy. All the bijuu alive along with several powerfull demon lords like orochimaru, hanzo and others knew this day would be coming. Hanzo obviously died, but his preparations remained. That's why salamanders are emerging from the rain. Orochimaru broke from Itachi's seal with Sasuke's help I'm guessing and activated his plans as well. Thus the snakes, like Sasuke. They were able to make demons by using their summons, who would inject a highly concentrated dose of their charka into a host to make them change. The bulls were caused by the eight tails, just like me. The cats were made by the nekomata, the same one we met before Sakura. All of these demons are assembling armies to take over the world. I am no different." Naruto explained, the group listening intently.

"Now that I've explained, you two are mine." Naruto seethed, weaving hand signs. "Katon: Kasai ketsugō," Naruto yelled, while vines of fire burst from him, trapping Tsunade, Sakura and the others. Oddly they didn't burn, just held. They struggled violently but could not break the flames. He nodded and made a shadow clone. The shadow clone put his hand on Tsunade's head and pushed his chakra into her. Tsunade went wide-eyed, and stopped struggling.

"Tsunade-sama! Please don't give in! Dammit Naruto! Stop this insanity!" Sakura yelled, tears streaming down her cheek. Naruto shook his head.

"Sorry Sakura but I can't. I need you two. And it's your turn. Don't worry, it won't hurt much. I love you. I will inject you through the neck, marking you as my mate." He said calmly, stroking her cheek. She stared into his beautiful red eyes and lost herself. She wanted him so badly. She nodded and he moved forward, opening his mouth baring his canines. He bit down softly on her neck, barely breaking the skin. His demonic chakra slowly filled her body. Her eyes widened, the sensation was oddly wonderful. Her body began to feel warm. She loved it in a way. He released the vines, allowing her to fall to the ground. She rolled around on the ground, feeling herself up. She moaned and began to slowly change. Beautiful fur grew all over her body. Her face grew out into a muzzle and her legs bent, making completely new joints. Her clothes ripped apart because of her large increase of size. Muscles grew larger and stronger. A Large bushy tail sprouted from her. Her regular teeth fell out and were replaced by large sharp canines and fangs. The end result was a beautiful pink fox with pink fur covering her human like chest, arms and hands. It also covered her fox-like head and legs. Her back was lined with a pure white stripe. Her bushy tail was Pink with a pure white tip. The other shinobi stared in horror as both their Hokage and friend were turned into demons. Tsunade had also turned by now. She had light brown fur covering her entire body except for her tail which was grey.

Sakura got to her feet with the help of Naruto who instantly bent down to help her when she finished. Sakura stared into his eyes and smiled.

"I am you're mate Naruto. I will love and follow you until the end." She said seductively, before embracing him in a deep kiss, their muzzles intertwined. A cough came from next to them. They turned to see Kakashi, Tsunade and a newly transformed Anko, who stood arm in arm with Kakashi. Anko had purple fur, with a grey stomach with a pure black tail. Naruto smiled.

"Good. Our pack is coming along nicely." Naruto declared, a grin etched into his face. The others nodded, ready to follow their alpha's orders.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello people! Before we begin, I want to thank everyone who reviewed. I hope you all enjoyed the previous chapters. It was very interesting to hear your thoughts and suggestions so… thanks. Now onto the next part. Try to Enjoy. –Lionheart117

_Italics are full-demon's speaking _

Rebirth chapter 4: A brothers hate and the fall of the Akatsuki

Diedra flew high over the trees on one of his clay pieces of art, too high for any of the demons to reach. That was assuming they couldn't fly of course. The unconscious body of Itachi hung a few feet back. Everything had gone to hell in a hand basket. Pain along with all the other members were dead... sort of. Itachi was wounded, and diedra was out of options. Itachi needed medical assistance. Diedra replayed the moments before the Uchiha drifted out of consciousness.

-WARNING, FLASHBACK IMMINENT-

"Diedra, we need to go to the leaf. I must speak with him…" Itachi whispered holding his bleeding side.

"The Leaf? Are you mad? They'll kill us on sight!" Diedra responded, quickly forming his clay into a piece of "art".

"Just do it…" Itachi seethed before passing out. Diedra sighed and pulled the unconscious form of Itachi onto the large clay bird.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

Diedra shook his head wondering what they were in for. After almost a full day of flying at full speed, the hokage monument and Konoha came into view. Along with smoke rising in great plumes miles into the air. Diedra sighed. Figures Konoha would have been hit already. As the bird neared the village, Diedra carefully stepped back to where Itachi was resting. He gently shook him, trying to get him up. Itachi grimaced and opened his eyes.

"Are we there?" Itachi said, slowly raising himself into a sitting position.

"Well, yes. However, Konoha seems in bad shape." Diedra replied gesturing towards the smoldering ruins. The village was mostly destroyed, only a hand full of building were standing. The oddest part was that nothing was moving. Not one living thing was trudging through the rubble.

"Dammit… I wasn't expecting this so quickly… Kakashi said at least a week before they would be in the area. It's only been five days." Itachi muttered looking annoyed.

"Whoa, whoa… Kakashi? The white haired guy with the Sharingan that almost killed me? Why the hell were you talking to him?" Diedra shouted, the memory of having his arm removed flashing through his mind.

Itachi merely nodded.

"Fantastic. Fucking fantastic. He's gonna finish the job. If I die because of this, I swear I will haunt you for the rest of your existence." Diedra scolded, staring at the raven haired man.

"Calm down. He knows I'm coming. You're with me so he won't kill you. The others are the ones we have to worry about. I doubt he was able to tell them in such a short amount of time." Itachi mumbled, wondering what to do. "No matter, take us down Diedra." Itachi continued.

"What do you mean no matter? If the jinchirukki or hokage see us, we could be killed! We couldn't take them all on. They might be dead though…" Diedra trailed off, secretly hoping it was true. The Uchiha shot him a glare and Diedra sighed, making the bird begin to descend. They slowly came to rest upon one of the few remaining buildings. They looked at the wreckage that littered the village.

"Do you think he or anyone survived?" Diedra asked, looking for any signs of life.

"Not too many." Came a voice from behind. They turned to see a 7-foot fox with grey fur covering his front and a white stripe running down his back.

"Kakashi?" Itachi asked, slightly surprised and apprehensive towards the hybrid. The fox nodded. He then looked at Diedra.

"Do you trust him Itachi? We have a bit of a history." Kakashi said, gesturing towards the blonde. Itachi nodded. After gathering himself, Diedra's expression turned serious.

"When were you hit? How many survived the attack? Where are the survivors?" Diedra questioned, slightly annoyed to see this man, well fox again.

"We were hit 4 days ago. Naruto's execution failed and you're little brother visited, taking some of our ninjas as their new recruits. Our pack is 10 strong as of now. No civilians survived as far as I could tell, we needed to eat. There was few left to begin with anyways." Kakashi explained, his muzzle emotionless.

"Sasuke? He was here? So Orochimaru was able to escape my seal… He was a snake I'm assuming?" Itachi asked, pondering the developments. Kakashi nodded, not saying a word.

"So the jinchiruki was able to turn you and eight others?" Diedra breaking the silence.

"Yes. Me, Anko, Tsunade, Shikamaru, Ino, Sai, Iruka, Shizune and Naruto's mate, Sakura. We are currently hiding 1 mile outside the village, in a large cave system that was discovered by Naruto. If you wish to talk with him, he has given me permission to lead you there." Kakashi replied.

"That reminds me, why are we here Itachi? When did you start talking with Kakashi?" Diedra asked, Growing annoyed.

"When the first reports of demons, Kakashi was sent on a mission to the sound area where I was temporarily. We ran into each other and actually had to fight with each other to hold back a snake that had found us. We got to talking and we figured an alliance could be made if the worse came to be, which it has." Itachi responded. Kakashi merely nodded in agreement. Diedra sighed. Since the Akatsuki was gone and he obviously couldn't take on a demon army by himself, he would go along.

"I wish to talk with Naruto. We must create some kind of counter strategy." Itachi said, seeing Diedra was satisfied with his answer. Kakashi nodded and beckoned for them to follow.

-At the den-

Naruto walked through the stone passages of the cave where his pack now resided. Things were coming along well. Kakashi would be arriving soon with the Akatsuki members. If they could be turned, his pack would become infinitely stronger. He walked into a room in which his whole pack usually hung out when not on duty. He looked at the ones that had been recently turned. Shikamaru, Ino, Iruka, Shizune and Sai had joined the ranks. 10 was not a fantastic number compared to the other demon packs, but it was a start. Things had gotten interesting and difficult. He had underestimated the other demon lords and had lost potential pack members.

-Flashback-

"Good. Our pack is coming along nicely." Naruto declared, a grin etched into his face.

"Sakura, please turn the others we need here. I think Ino, Shikamaru, Shizune and Iruka would make good foxes." Naruto demanded. Sakura nodded and went to work, slowly pushing her diseased chakra into the bound ninja. They struggled against Naruto's jutsu, until their eyes went wide while they turned.

"And kill the others." Naruto added. Hinata, Kiba, Chogi, and Negi grimaced in anticipation for what was coming. Sakura nodded but was interrupted as dozens of kunai rained down upon them. Sakura jumped back, barely dodging them. Instantly, a dozen cats appeared between them and the survivors. Gai, Lee, Tenten, Kurenai,Shino, and Konohamaru stared at the group of foxes.

"Interesting. Seems the Nekomata has arrived as well." Naruto said, staring back. The cats were reminiscent of the big cats. Gai and lee looked like lions, Tenten and Kurenai were panthers while Konohamaru was a tiger.

"Leave foxes. Nekomata-sama has ordered us to claim these humans. We will kill you if you resist." Growled Lee, before laying his eyes on the pink fox next to Naruto. "Sakura-chan… Naruto has already claimed you? This cannot be. You will be mine." Lee yelled, charging at Sakura.

Lee was intercepted by a powerful kick from Naruto. Lee was sent flying towards the other cats who caught him. Naruto Snarled and moved in-between Sakura and the cat. Lee growled, struggling to his feet. Lee was about to charge again when a hand gripped his shoulder. Gai was holding him back.

"Leave them for now. We have accomplished our goal. We must report back with our new recruits. The group looked and sure enough Choji and Kiba were already cats. Choji, a Tiger and Negi, a panther. Kiba and Hinata were about to be changed when several more hybrids flew out of nowhere. They looked like foxes but were more muscular.

"Get away from my son!" Yelled one of the dogs, presumably Tsume. She and five other dogs fought back the cats while Kiba and Hinata were changed into dogs. The whole roof erupted into a battle scene, hybrids that were once teammates and friends were fighting to the death.

"Naruto, we must retreat. We don't want to risk losing anyone." Shikamaru whispered as the foxes began to back away.

"I know. Everyone, move towards the outskirts of the village, at directly 9'oclock. Approximately a mile out is a cave. That will be our den for now." Replied Naruto, looking at the others. They nodded in understanding.

"What are you going to do Naruto-sama?" Sakura questioned her mate.

"I'll be along shortly. I just need to take care of one small detail. Now go." Naruto ordered. They left with out a word, disappearing into the smoke that surrounded them. Naruto turned to the battle that was raging between the cats and dogs. All members were now in full-demon form. The damage was catastrophic. Buildings and streets were constantly being demolished as the 20 more so demons clashed. Naruto spied his target. A lion with particularly large eye brows. He changed, quickly becoming a small clone of the Kyuubi. He lunged into the battle, dodging fire balls and other random jutsu's. Finally he came upon Lee who had just knocked one of the dogs through a building. The large lion turned to Naruto, growling.

_"Naruto... You will pay for taking Sakura from me. I will kill you, find her and mate with her." _Lee growled, lowering himself into an aggressive posture ready to pounce. But Naruto was quicker than Lee could have imagined. In the blink of an eye, Naruto was upon Lee, digging his fangs and claws into the lion's tough skin. Naruto buried his fangs deep into the shoulder of the 30 ft lion. Warm blood poured from the wound down Naruto's jaw and onto the ground. Lee roared and pushed Naruto off with great difficulty. He tried to charge and bite his foe's neck, but Naruto was ready.

"_Katon: Kami no sōdaina honoo_" (fire style: grand flames of god) Naruto screamed, as a great burst of fire flew from his mouth. Lee was barely able to escape the inferno, but was thrown into a nearby building because of its great force. Lee was losing blood quickly from his shoulder wound. On top of that, several ribs were cracked from the impact with the building.

"_I cant give up… I need Sakura to be my mate. I will find a way Naruto! You die here!" _Lee bravely growled, slowly regaining his footing. But it was too late. Lee didn't even see Naruto move until the fox was biting down upon his neck. The sound of breaking bone was heard as demon lion's form went limp. The fox let the broken neck and head go, it sliding to the ground with the rest of its body. Blood covered Naruto as he roared and disappeared towards the den, leaving the cats to mourn the death of their ally.

-FLASHBACK END-

Naruto smiled, he had taken out a potentially dangerous adversary. And on top of that he wanted to steal his mate. Naruto wouldn't let that happen. The cats were very upset by Lee's death and were scouring the leaf area for the foxes. Their den was far too well hidden however. From what they had gathered; the other demon armies were around a hundred strong each. Compared to that, Naruto's pack was puny. But what he gave up in quantity, he would gain in skill and quality. If everything would go as planned, nothing could stand in their way. His thoughts were interrupted as two unfamiliar scents entered his nostrils. The other foxes also picked it up and readied themselves for a fight. Naruto shook his head.

"It's fine. I've been expecting them." He told them. They nodded and returned to their tasks. Naruto left the room and saw the three. One fox and two men were walking down the passage.

"Itachi, and… Diedra. What a pleasant surprise to see you, clay-maker. You too Itachi." Naruto greeted, slightly surprised of the presence of Diedra. This was great news however.

"Well if it isn't the blonde Jinchiruki. It's nice to see you too." Replied Diedra, sarcasm evident in his voice.

"Shut up Diedra. Naruto, we have come to join you're pack." Itachi announced. Diedra's mouth hung open while Naruto just smiled.

"I would be happy to allow your entry. I do not fully trust you however. If there is any hint of insubordination, I will kill you immediately. Understood?" Naruto replied, looking at the two intensely.

"Understood." Replied Itachi. Diedra stood there, mouth hanging open for a good minute.

"What the hell Itachi! Why the fuck didn't you tell me what we were coming here for? You want to become a god-damn demon? You could have at least told me the plans. I would have probably accepted!" Diedra screamed at the Uchiha, his face glowing red in anger.

"Shut up and accept Diedra. This is our best chance of survival. His strength cannot be matched." Itachi whispered, trying to get the other to calm down.

"… Fine. I accept. Just because you probably are our best bet of survival." Diedra mumbled looking away from the fox. Naruto smiled and placed both his hands upon their heads. The diseased chakra poured into their bodies. Slowly they transformed. Diedra became a fox with yellow and white fur. Itachi became pure black. Not another color was visible accept for his red sharingan eyes. Naruto grinned as two more powerful allies became part of his pack. The others grew confused as Diedra began laughing.

"This feels great! Should've done this earlier Itachi!" He joked. Itachi shook his head in disbelief. "Your stupidity holds no bounds." Replied the black fox.

"So these are the two new comers eh?" Said a pink fox from behind them. Sakura walked in and stared at the two. They both nodded, knowing that Sakura was undoubtedly Naruto's mate. They would show her as much respect, hell, even more than Naruto. Hell hath no hell like an angry vixen. Especially the alpha female.

"Im glad you're here. Im sure you will make great additions to the pack." She said sweetly, walking to Naruto's side. She licked his cheek and wrapped her arm around him.

"But know this, if you hurt us, I will personally rip your balls off." She growled. All the males in the area cringed. Naruto sweat dropped and Kakashi suddenly became interested in the ground. Itachi and Diedra quickly nodded, unable to speak.

"Well good! Bye!" She chirped sweetly, walking away. The male foxes relaxed slightly. Naruto beckoned them to follow.

"I want you to meet everyone else. You're family now." Naruto said, leading them farther into the den.

Sasuke walked through the halls of one of the many hideouts that Orochimaru. The leaf mission had failed. Naruto was alive and his pack was small but strong. Sakura had become Naruto's mate, not his own. And on top of that, the dogs and cats had gained more members than the snakes. Orochimaru would not be pleased. The snake was stronger than ever. Sasuke who before stood a chance against him, paled in comparison. He walked into Orochimaru's room and prepared himself. The snake-sannin oddly looked exactly like he did before. The only difference was that he could change into a 100 ft snake whenever he wanted. That was almost three times the size of Sasuke in his full-demon form.

"Ah Sasuke. I see you failed. I'm sure your on the verge of urinating yourself but don't worry I don't blame you. I wasn't expecting the other demons or for Naruto-kun to be that powerful. Forget about this failure and focus on the future, because there is a new and dangerous development. Your brother along with Diedra have joined the foxes. Narutol-kun grows stronger every moment it seems." Orochimaru hissed, not taking his eyes off the Uchiha hybrid in front of him.

Sasuke stayed quiet for a moment, disbelief creeping into his body at the news. "Why? Why did Itachi join him?" Sasuke pleaded.

"He probably thinks that Naruto is the strongest of the demons. He has underestimated me greatly. That's why I need you." The snake replied.

Sasuke stayed silent for a moment before looking up. "What do you need Orochimaru-sama?" He asked.

"I need you to infiltrate their den with Kabuto. We have their location. You are to assassinate Naruto by any means necessary. You are not to mess with Itachi or any others. Understand?" Orochimaru ordered, handing the other hybrid the map, containing the map to the den.

"Understood. When do we move out?" Sasuke replied.

"Now. Let's go Sasuke-kun." Said a voice behind him. Sasuke turned to see kabuto leaning against a wall. Sasuke nodded. A moment later they were gone, heading towards Konoha and Naruto.

"Naruto, Itachi I'm coming. Both of you are going to die." Sasuke whispered to himself.

Hope that you enjoyed. I personally didn't really like this chapter but who knows. Thanks for reading. Please review and tell me what you though. Criticisms are welcomed. Bye. –Lionheart117


	5. Chapter 5

Hello fans of my stories. I apologize for the shortness of this chapter and how long it took to post it. I hope you enjoy it, I'm not sure how good it is. Oh and I'm thinking of starting a new story. I was playing with the idea of a vampire fic, but let me know if you have any suggestions. See ya- Lionheart117

Rebirth chapter 5

Sasuke and Kabuto kumped from branch to branch, quickly moving towards the fox den. The two snake hybrids said nothing, mentally preparing themselves for the struggles ahead. Something told Sasuke that the assassination of Naruto would not go smoothly.

"Sasuke-kun, you know what the plan is correct?" Kabuto asked, looking back over his shoulder.

"Yeah. I get us in using a genjutsu, and you have the poison ready to inject. Pretty simple. Something's going to go wrong." Sasuke replied.

"Undoubtedly. That's why I made a back up plan." Kabuto hissed, an evil smile breaking his lips.

"And what's that…" Sasuke asked, looking suspiciously at the snake. He was silenced as Kabuto pulled a large piece of what looked like clay.

"Ah… That will work." Laughed Sasuke. A evil grin slowly grew across his scaled head.

"Yes I believe so. Now get ready. We will arrive momentarily. Make sure you aren't noticed." Kabuto whispered. They touched down near the cave behind a couple trees. The cave was located under a large mountain. Looking at the mouth of the cave, they saw one fox, staring at the stars. He seemed completely oblivious. Sasuke activated his mangekyo sharingan and casted tsukuyomi. Shikamaru's eyes went wide before rolling back into his head.

"He's out. Let's move" Whispered Sasuke. Kabuto nodded and they slithered into the cave. They slowly descended into the darkness, the only light source was a faint glimmer at the end of the hall. They moved quickly but silently towards the mysterious beam. Once closer, they realized it was a door, light shining under it. They stopped on both side of the door and Kabuto place his head against the door, listening. Suddenly a paw burst from the door, colliding with Kabuto's head. The snake hybrid flew back, slamming into one of the cave walls. Sasuke jumped back, wary of taking a similar shot. A fox with light brown fur and a grey tail walked out of the destroyed door. Kabuto struggled to his feet, clutching his head in pain.

"You didn't think this threw very much did you? We smelled you the instant you entered the cave." Tsunade said, laughing.

"Wheres Naruto and Itachi?" Hissed Sasuke, anger flashing in his eyes. He was answered immediately as a ball of wind chakra broke from the ground directly beneath him. Kabuto started to jumps back but was met with a jolt of pain running down his back. Kakashi stood behind him, his Raikiri stabbed through his spine. Blood spat out of Kabuto's mouth as Kakashi ripped his hand back out. Sasuke was able to quickly jump back, avoiding the blow. Naruto continued up until his attack collided with the ceiling, rock flying everywhere.

"Kabuto!" Saskue yelled, shielding his eyes from the debris.

"Im fine." Said a voice from behind him. He turned to see Kabuto completely unharmed. Substitution. They jumped back, trying to escape the trap.

"After them!" Yelled Naruto, pulling his arm from the wreckage. Sasuke and Kabuto reached the end of the cave.

"Attach it to him." Yelled Sasuke. Kabuto instantly understood and placed something on the unconscious Shikamaru. Kabuto nodded and they leapt as fast as they could towards the woods surrounding the cave. Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, Sai and Tsunade arrived moments later.

"Sakura, stay and treat Shika. Tsunade, wake the others. Kakashi and Itachi, follow me. Sai, use one of your birds and follow us from above. Move!" Naruto ordered. They all nodded and immediately started. Sakura knelt down and began curing the mental damages. Shikamaru opened his eyes and weakly looked around. He saw something in one of his pockets and his eyes opened in realization.

"Sakura, Move! Get out before it goes off!" She stared at him in confusion. Then she noticed the white clay in his pocket. She tried to get it out but he kicked her hard back. She rolled back, into the cave.

"Troublesome women." He said sighing before a huge explosion rocked the cave. He was instantly killed as rocks and trees were thrown back by the force. Sakura was also thrown back further into the cave. The cave rocked and the main cavern began to collapse. Rocks showered her body as she covered her head. A blonde fox appeared and pulled her out of harms way, through one of the many doors. Large boulders completely encased the cave. Held Sakura, keeping her out of harms way. Once the rocks stopped shaking, he let her go.

"Sakura-sama, are you alright-" His sentenced was interrupted by a fist to the jaw. He flew back and rolled to a stop.

"That's not how you say thank you in most places." He growled, rising to his feet.

"You son of a Bitch! I saw the clay in Shikamaru's pocket! It was one of your creations! Now he's dead! You fucking killed him!" She yelled, running towards him, her fist rose for a punch. His face grew confused and quickly into understanding.

"Wait, Sakura-sama! Orochimaru raided our base last week!" Diedra yelled, raising his hands in defense. She stopped, contemplating what he had said. Sensing that she has stopped, he continued.

"That's why we're here! The rest of the Akatsuki are snakes or dead! They must have raided our supplies! I keep a bunch in case of an emergency! I swear." He begged, looking into her eyes. She thought for a moment before lowering her fist.

"I believe you… Sorry I reacted like that. And thank you for saving my life." She said, lowering her head.

"No problem. Im just sorry that Shikamaru's dead… I liked that guy… Even if he was lazy…" He replied, looking down in sadness. They stood silently, thinking about Shikamaru.

-To Naruto, Itachi and Kakashi-

The explosion rocked the ground and trees. A fire ball flew up into the air, the smell of smoke filled the air.

"Shit! Kakashi, Itachi follow them, find where they are stationed, but don't attack!" Naruto barked. They nodded and left, following the snakes. Naruto motioned for Sai who was flying above them. The bird swooped down and Naruto easily jumped on.

"Sai, did you see what happened?" Naruto asked as they flew back towards the cave.

"An explosion. Shikamaru had a bomb of sorts on him… He pushed Sakura into the cave and it went off… I don't think he made it." He replied, emotionless. Naruto's eyes glazed over, looking at the wreckage. The cave entrance was sealed by rock, a crater right in front of in. They landed and ran to the sealed entrance. They quickly began ripping the rock away, using shadow clones. After a few minutes they were able squeeze through. They ran through the cave, fallen boulders everywhere. They ducked into every door they could find, looking for anyone. In one room they discovered Ino, Iruka, Shizune, Anko and Tsunade sitting around a fire. Naruto made sure they were all fine and told Sai to stay there. He continued down the hall, dodging boulders until he came upon a particularly large boulder blocking a door way.

"Rasengan!" He yelled as a blue ball formed in his hand. He thrust it directly into the rock. It quickly broke into pieces. Once it was gone he climbed through to find Sakura and Diedra looking at him.

"Shikamaru's dead." Sakura whispered. Naruto nodded.

"Are you alright? He asked, concerned for his love. She nodded.

"Be thankful you agreed to take him in, he saved me." She said, nodding at Diedra. Naruto stared at Diedra for a moment before smiling.

"Thank you Diedra… I owe you a big one." He thanked smiling at the fox.

"Don't worry about it. That's what a pack is for, is it not, hmmm?" Diedra replied smiling. Naruto nodded. Then he sighed. They had lost someone. Shikamaru could not be replaced. A strategist of that caliber was rare. He was a good friend and would be missed. In the next room, Ino shed silent tears for her lost teammate.

-To Kakashi and Itachi-

They followed about a quarter of a mile away from the snakes. With their superior senses, they could stay out of reach, But within striking distance. The snakes continued until they came upon something. The foxes stayed low and crept closer. They saw the two Snakes enter hole in the ground. Once they were inside the hole, they put a genjutsu up. The hole was covered by a pond. They nodded to each other and vanished.

"Damn… I can't believe we just ran. Why didn't we fight?" Sasuke hissed.

"Because we would have died. We weren't well equipped and they are far superior that we though. A assassination is pointless." Kabuto replied, rubbing his jaw where he had been hit. They walked through the underground fortress, heading towards the snake lord. Other hybrids walked past them, showing their respect towards Orochimaru's commanders. The underground fortress had become something of a village. Their numbers were upwards of two hundred now. They were by far the largest in the world. The dogs and cats were not far behind however. The foxes were by far the smallest. They rounded corner after corner until they reached his lab.

Orochimaru sensed their presence as they walked in. He sighed. They didn't seem happy.

"I take it you failed?" He asked, not taking his eyes of the project in front of him.

"Naruto is alive… But we were able to take one of his commanders. The Nara." Kabuto replied.

"Well, I guess it is something… What went wrong?" Orochimaru sighed, looking disappointed.

"I took a punch from Tsunade, Naruto and Kakashi showed up… They knew we were coming as soon as we entered the cave." Kabuto reported.

"I see…" Orochimaru replied. He turned towards them and walked up to Kabuto and punched him. Hard. Kabuto had no time to react as the Snake-sannins fist embedded itself into his stomach. Sasuke was next. The snakes kick was faster than Sasuke could react to, it collided with his face. The two hybrids backed off in pain. Rage building inside, but neither did anything.

"Fools. You take a couple shots and give up? You are worthless. A damn Chunnin could have done better. Oh but you did take out one of them… Congratulations. You killed a high chunnin, maybe jounin. The rest with a couple exceptions are high Jounins, anbu or Kage level. What the hell can you do against that?" The snake seethed, his anger seemingly boiling. However, after a moment he began to cool down.

"Sasuke, I'll give you one more chance. Kidnap Tsunade's student, his mate. Make her your if you want Sasuke, I don't care. Just bring her to me and I'll do the rest. Understood?" He ordered.

"Hai" Sasuke replied.

"Good. Do not fail. If you do, I will kill you. Kabuto, stay with me. I will require assistance here." With that last comment, he returned to his work. Sasuke set out, not wanting to be near the Sannin any longer. Kabuto wearily approached the sannin.

"What do you require Orochimaru-sama?" He questioned.

"Oh not much. Just a couple things." The snake sannin hissed. Kabuto looked at the experiment that Orochimaru was working on. His mouth fell open as realization set in.

"Is that…" Kabuto whispered.

"Yes. This is the body of Madara Uchiha. His eternal mangekyo sharingan is in my possession." Orochimaru replied, an evil grin etched into his face.

"What will you do to him and the rest of the akatsuki?" Kabuto questioned.

"I only need Madara and Nagato. The other will be nothing more than pawns. With these two power full eyes, I will be able to become the strongest demon in the world. With my strength as great as it already is, all I need are these two eyes to be able to cast the infinite Tsukuyomi. Then all the demons will be under my control. I will rule the world." Orochimaru replied, satisfied of himself.

"But… Naruto-kun killed Pain long ago… Where can we get another rinnegan?" Kabuto insisted.

"Nagato was a Uzumaki. We know another Uzumaki don't we?" Orochimaru hissed. Kabuto's mouth hung open for a moment.

"Naruto? He has the rinnegan?" Kabuto said in awe.

"No, he has the capacity and opportunity. We just need his eye. If I can get it, I can make it come out using a sophisticated jutsu I developed." Orochimaru cackled. Kabuto was shocked. The sannin was going to be able to take over the world.

"What do you need me to do Orichimaru-sama?" Kabuto whispered.

Kakashi and Itachi touched down outside of the cave. They found everyone sitting or standing, a sad look on their face.

"Whats going on?" Itachi asked.

"Shiakamaru was killed by the explosion." Naruto whispered. The rest hung their head in sorrow while Kakashi and Itachi remained emotionless but down all the same. Looking around Sakura suddenly stood up.

"I'm going to grab some firewood. It's going to get cold soon, a fire would be nice." She announced, trying to brighten the mood.

"I'll come with you." Naruto immediately replied.

"I can do it myself Naruto-sama. You've had a hard day. I'll be gone for a moment." She said, walking into the trees. A snake in the distance smiled as he moved towards his prey.

Sakura inspected the tree's, looking for a good sturdy tree that had good, dry bark. She came upon one tall one and slipped her glove on. She rushed it and planted one good fist into it. The giant shuddered and broke into chunks. She smiled and gathered plenty. She began to walk back towards the camp. She walked for a good 10 minutes before feeling odd.

"Odd, I was sure I was less than a minute from the camp… Must've taken a wrong turn… Naruto's probably worried sick already." She sighed to herself, chuckling lightly. She continued to walk, wondering what was going on. Then it hit her. She quickly dropped the bark and put her hands together.

"Kai!" She yelled, and the woods slowly disappeared around her. She was in a dark room surrounded by three figures.

"Hello Sakura." Said one of the snakes with raven hair and red Sharingan eyes.

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed. Please review, tell me how I did, or what I need to improve. And give me ideas for new stories. That would be nice. See ya next time! –Lionheart177


	6. Chapter 6

Hello my friends, well will ya look at this! In such a short time too! It's very short, only about 2000 words, but I wrote in a day, so whatever. Think of it as a late Christmas present. Unless your jewish or any other religion, then it's a early or late birthday present. Anyway, things get darker for the foxes, and Naruto becomes more of a demon. Gore is very present in this chapter. Poor Naruto. Enjoy- Lionheart117

_-Itallics are full demon speech as always-_

Rebirth Chapter 6

"Hello Sakura. It's so very nice to see you again." Said Sasuke Uchiha, staring down upon the pink fox. Her eyes widened in horror, franticly looking around for and escape route. She tried desperately to free herself from the chakra binds that held her. The snakes laughed looking at the struggling fox.

"Now Sakura, don't look so frightened. We won't harm you. In-fact we will do quite the opposite. See Sasuke-kun is still in need of a mate, and turning other demons is just as easy as turning humans." Orochimaru hissed, an amused look on her face.

"You wouldn't dare… Naruto will be here momentarily. He will kill you as soon as he does." She retaliated, a fierce look in her eyes. They laughed, and Sasuke spoke up.

"And when he does, he will find you a snake and my mate. You will be mine Sakura." He hissed, smiling evilly.

"And you will take something that we need. You are very important to me Sakura. My perfect eyes depend on you dear fox." The sannin added looking at the pink fox. Her eyes widened in fear.

-To the foxes-

"The den is just through this clearing. It's protected by genjutsu." Itachi said. The 4 touched down in-front of the "pond".

"Can you break it?" Naruto asked Itachi and Kakashi.

"It would be tough for one of us, but with two, it is doable. It will just take a minute." Kakashi repied, and Itachi nodded in agreement.

"They definitely took Sakura-sama. I can smell traces of her." Diedra said, his nose exploring the area. Naruto nodded and waited for the Sharingan wielders to break the jutsu. Suddenly it fell, and a large hole remained. Naruto nodded to the others, and sent several shadow clones down. They were instantly destroyed.

"Traps. Maybe they only respond towards other types of demons." Naruto thought out loud. He quickly made another shadow clone and had it transform into the hybrid Sasuke. The clone made it all the way down. Naruto nodded at the others and they all transformed into different snakes. They moved slowly down the hole, looking for any danger. They quickly reached the bottom and looked around. It was like a city. Hundreds of hybrids walked around. Thankfully, the henge kept them undercover as they quickly made their way through the streets. Naruto couldn't believe the ridiculous number of demons Orochimaru had at his disposal. Things had become immensely more complicated. They followed the weak scent of Sakura for several minutes, leading them deeper underground. Suddenly they came upon a door that said "OROCHIMARU-SAMA'S LAB". Naruto looked around and saw no one. They dropped the henge and burst in.

-Minutes earlier-

"Orochimaru-sama, they have broken the genjutsu and made it past the traps." Kabuto informed the sannin. The sannin looked annoyed.

"I fucking told you! Naruto-sama is going to eat you alive! Your going to be sorry, snakes!" Yelled Sakura, hope finding its way into her once again.

"Well, we will set up the trap quickly. Sasuke, turn her quickly. Just push your chakra into her, and it should reverse the effects and turn her into a snake and your mate." The sannin suggested. Sasuke nodded and Sakura's look of determination quickly disappeared.

"No… please Sasuke. Don't do this… I beg of you, don't!" She cried, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Oh Sakura, soon we will be together. I will make you mine and you will be a snake. Im looking forward to you having my babies…" Sasuke hissed, advancing on the terrified fox. She screamed for Naruto, but no one came. She struggled violently against the restraints, trying to free herself. She watched in horror as Sasuke dug his long fangs into her neck. The chakra slowly entered her body. Sasuke stepped back and watched the show.

Several minutes later, the door was destroyed. Four foxes walked into a dark room. They wearily looked around, assessing the situation. Suddenly, a beautiful and familiar voice was heard.

"Naruto-kun? Is that you? Thank god! I was so scared!" Said the voice from the darkest corner.

"Sakura-chan! Thank god your alright!" Naruto replied. He ran to the figure and enveloped it in a deep and passionate hug. The figure chuckled. Naruto enjoyed being reunited with his mate. But his eyes opened in fright. Her fur… Or lack of it. It was so smooth… He tried to back away, but was pushed against the wall. Itachi, Kakashi and Diedra rushed forward but were interrupted as three more snake hybrids appeared and attacked. Naurto crashed into the wall and tried to get a look at his attacker. He opened his eyes to see a pink and white snake with beautiful green eyes.

"Sakura, how?" He asked, shock evident in his voice.

"Its just as easy to turn demons as it is to turn humans Naruto-"SAMA". Now give me what my lord wants." She hissed, placing her hand over his left eye.

"Sakura, stop! The fuck are you doing!" He chocked out, trying to get away.

"Sorry fox, but I need this for Sasuke-kun to love me. NOW GIVE ME YOUR EYE!" She yelled, plunging her finger into his socket. The pain was so intense that Naruto screamed. Warm blood rolled of his face and down her arm as she ripped it out. Blood landed on her scaled skin as Naruto slid to his knees, hands grasping his now empty socket. Once it was hers, she kicked Naruto through the wall and jumped towards the other snakes.

"Naruto-sama!" The three foxes yelled, worried.

"Well done Sakura. Lets move out, theirs no need to fight, plus we don't want to risk damaging the eye." Cackled Orochimaru. The snakes nodded and disappeared. The foxes didn't bother going after them. They rushed to the hole and pulled the weak body of Naruto out. Blood fell from his face. They laid him out and quickly made a bandage. They quickly stopped the bleeding and wrapped the bandage around his eye. He almost immediately woke up.

"Unbelievable… I will kill them for taking her away from me…" Naruto growled.

"Naruto, you can't now. We must return." Reasoned Itachi.

"I know, but I can't. I couldn't possibly let them have her. Please let me go. I promise I'll be alright." Naruto replied, struggling to his feet. His empty had already been healed that's to the remnants of the Kyuubi, but the damage was more than physical.

"Naruto, don't be so hasty…" Began Kakashi.

"What would you do if it was Anko?" Whispered Naruto to his sensei. Kakashi thought for a moment.

"The same thing you will do." He grumbled, closing his eye. The other two sighed and waved him off.

"Go back, get the other and ready them for war." Ordered Naruto. Then he instantly grew angry. The chakra began pouring from him. Instantly, Naruto was in his full demon fox form. He built up chakra and swallowed it.

_"TAILED BEAST BALL!" _Yelled the demon as a gigantic ball of energy erupted and blew the ceiling along with the rock above it skyward. The explosion outside could be felt for miles.

The four snakes stopped in their tracks and looked behind them, as a demonic fox leapt from the ground.

"Looks like he's angry. He recovered surprisingly quickly. I mean he had his eye ripped out…" Kabuto chuckled.

"That Baka doesn't know when to quit." Said Sakura, arm in arm with Sasuke. The sight of them threw Naruto into an even deeper rage.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I take something from you Naruto?" Asked Sasuke sarcastically, and then proceeded to envelope Sakura in a deep kiss. She obliged and returned it. They broke the kiss and laughed. Naruto exploded and charged.

"I'll take care of this. You proceed and get that eye to safety." Said Kabuto transforming into his full demon form. He quickly slithered towards the charging fox. The remaining snakes disappeared into the nearby forest, towards another of Orochimaru's bases. Kabuto met the fox head on, wrapping himself around the foxes torso. He began to constrict, earning groans of pain. Naruto retaliated by emitting his chakra at incredibly high temperatures. Kabuto hissed in anger and quickly left the foxes body.

_"Clever Naruto-kun. I almost had you, but you are quite quick." _Said the Snake demon. Naruto growled and focused his one eye on the snake. They both charged and began to wrestle. The rolled, bit, clawed, and constricted, trying to gain the upper hand. This went on for a minute before Kabuto took advantage of Naruto's sore eye socket. One quick flick of his tail caused Naruto so much pain that he yelped and rolled away. Kabuto chuckled at the sight.

_"Oh Naruto-kun, I feel sorry for you. You lose your eye and your mate. I bet as soon as they return home, they will have sex. Sasuke sure does want a kid…"_ Kabuto hissed, now laughing very hard. Naruto's rage exploded. Chakra began falling from his body. Chakra that was so evil and strong that it burned the ground around him. Suddenly, Naruto began to grow. Kabuto's laugh was silenced as Naruto became a fox that rivaled the size of the kyuubi.

_"He's easily as large as Orochmaru-sama's full demon form…" _He said in awe.

Naruto roared and charged. He was so quick that the snake had no time to evade. The giant fox head closed around the body of Kabuto. The jaws crushed his bones and tore his flesh. Naruto shook his head vigorously and the snake began to tear. Soon the body of Kabuto was ripped in half. Blood sprayed the ground as the two pieces of the demon fell to the ground. Naruto roared in victory and transformed back into a hybrid. He looked at the two parts and laughed.

"Foolish Kabuto… Did you really think you were a match for the second coming of the Kyuubi?" Asked the fox, his blood lust filling him. He raced after the other snakes, and his mate. Warm blood still falling from his mouth. He licked his lips and followed the scent of the snakes.

-To the snakes-

"Do you think Kabuto will be okay?" Asked Sasuke .

"No, he is probably already dead. I am the only one who could stand a chance against Naruto. Even I would have trouble. But I will win now that I have my perfect eyes." Replied the sannin.

"Oh come on Orochimaru-sama, Kabuto will have no trouble with that weak fox. And if you or Sasuke-kun had to fight, either of you would tear him limb from limb." Sakura replied staring at her new mate in awe.

"Foolish girl. He is the second coming of the Kyuubi. The first time they fought was just when he was taking it easy. He is as strong as I am now or stronger. That's why I needed these eyes." Orochimaru replied, annoyed. Sakura and Sasuke were shocked. Could Naruto be that strong? Impossible, he was strong, but not that strong. At that precise moment, a wave of blood lust filled the area. It was so great that even Orochimaru faltered. The other two stopped dead in their tracks and lost their balance.

"Ah. That would be the death of Kabuto." Said Orochimaru. A roar was heard and then silence. The sannin quickly took off again, Sasuke and Sakura behind him, scared of what lurked further back in the forest.

Whoa. I know. Shit got real. Hope you liked these plot twists. I hope you can deal with Sakura being with Sasuke for a little. How did you guys like the evil Naruto? I like him personally. I hope you did because that's what he will probly be for the rest of the story. Well, I hope you enjoyed the short chapter. See ya –Lionheart177


End file.
